For You I Will
by TwoHeartsCollidexx
Summary: Theresa and Harry are getting closer. Harry starts to fall for her and Jay has always loved her. Theresa faces numerous events and critical decisions. What happens when a new character joins. Summary sucks.. read the story.
1. Chapter 1: Flower of Narsicuss

"Theresa! Theresa answers me please!" Harry yelled. He bent down and picked her up. He had tears in his eyes and could not help but think what had happened to Theresa was his fault. It started to rain and he did not stop walking to take shelter, with Theresa still in his arms he made his way towards the school. The thunder cracked and the lightening fiercely shined. He barged through the school towards Hera's room.

"HERA! Theresa…I think she's dying" Harry said lying her down on a couch. He got on his knees beside her and held her hand as he cried.

**Back at the house**

"I wonder what is taking Harry and Theresa so long. I thought they were only going for a walk to town," Jay said. He put down the book he was reading and looked outside. There was no trace of them anywhere, Jay could tell something was not right but forced himself to believe everything was the same and nothing was wrong.

Atlanta turned on the TV and sat down.

**The school**

"Harry my dear what happened?" Hera said rushing to Theresa's side.

"Cronus. I let Theresa out of my site and she wandered off into some maze. I realized how far she had gone and went after her. When I got there I saw Cronus, the minotaur and Theresa lying on the ground. I went after Cronus but he disappeared and so did the maze and the Minotaur. It started to rain and here we are" Harry paused and took a deep breath before he started to let out more tears. "It's all my fault Hera"

"Harry it's not and go talk to the nymphs and some of the waterside herbs…They are our only chance to save Theresa"

Harry ran as fast as he could. He spoke to one of the nymphs and they new the herbs he spoke of. He went back to Hera and placed the herbs in her hand. Hera sprinkled them in her mouth and took exactly one drop of due from the flower Narcissus.

"Harry we should let her rest. You can stay here with her but it will be pretty quiet until she awakes" Hera said leaving the room.

It was getting dark and Harry wasn't tired at all. He sat there holding Theresa's hand most of the night. Meanwhile Jay stayed up watching the door waiting for them to walk in. Both Jay and Harry fell asleep, but Harry never let go of her hand.

Morning came quickly and Harry woke up at the strike of dawn. Theresa was still asleep and the sun had not yet awakened. In the dark Harry saw a figure moving and stood up ready to defend. He couldn't see where it was coming from but it was coming. It attacked Harry from behind and it knocked him over. Harry was defenseless, as he couldn't see where it was coming from. Harry swung at the dark and heard a yelp. The creature backed away and Harry grabbed a torch and lit it. He looked at the creature and realized it was a griffin. It headed towards Theresa's cold fragile body and Harry went after it. Harry went to hit it and the griffin disappeared.

Harry sat down leaned his back against the wall and put his hands to his head. He thought '_I came so close to loosing her again. Damn it Harry'_ He stopped thinking as he heard a noise.

"Where am I? Is anyone here? HELLO?" Theresa panicked. Harry stood up and walked slowly towards her. He looked at her and smiled.

"THERESA! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU" He hugged her tightly. "I promise next time I'll be there to help you"

"Harry…what are you talking about…what happened to me?" Theresa said confused.

"Cronus he, he hurt you and I didn't make it there on time. I could have saved you…I really could have…I'm so sorry!"

Theresa stood up and kissed him on the cheek just as Jay walked in.

_**A/N: Heeey this is my first fanfic on Class of the Titans! Be nice and please send reviews!!! R&R byeee ox.**_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been hours since Harry had seen Theresa. After Jay walked in she left with him, Harry walked back to there house. He sat down and turned on the TV. He went to the kitchen and made popcorn. He was about to eat it when Theresa walked in the room.

"Hey, Harry do you wanna go for a walk with me?" Theresa asked. Archie and Odie laughed. They doubted Harry would pass over food for exercise.

"Ugh sure" Harry said. He left the popcorn in the microwave and went with her. The two were in shock.

They went to the park and got ice cream. The two of them walked so far that they came to the mall. "Harry, can we go inside? I'd like to get some new clothes!" Theresa said.

Harry agreed and they went inside. Theresa walked into a store and grabbed a dress. She showed it to Harry and Harry nodded his head. She headed to the dressing room to try it on. Harry was getting tired of waiting inside. He walked to the dressing room to talk to her.

"Theresa?" Harry said looking for her room.

"Here Harry!" She giggled. He walked to the door.

"I'm going to go outside to get some fresh air. I'll be back soon," He said and she agreed to it. He walked outside and sat on a bench.

It was getting dark and hard for Harry to see outside. He went back in the mall and got Theresa to come. She bought the dress and they were having a casual conversation walking back through the park. Suddenly all the streetlights went out and he heard Theresa scream.

"HARRY!" Her voice echoed. Harry grabbed Theresa's hand and would not let go. He opened his cell phone and the light revealed one of the Cyclopes that worked for Cronus.

Suddenly Harry got hit in the back of the head with something he panicked and shined the light over head. He realized then that there were more than one, there were four and there was no one to help them. He fought off two of the Cyclopes and the other had Theresa who was held down by the other Cyclopes. Harry pulled the light post out of the ground and hit one of them. It backed off through fear. Harry went after the next one but it ran off with the others. He helped Theresa up and brushed himself off.

"Harry…you saved me!" Theresa said. She hugged him and he hugged her.

"Theresa head back to the school, tell Hera what happened. I have to fix this post before anyone gets hurt because of it," Harry said.

He called Jay and got him to drive her to the school. Harry stood there and looked at the light post. He turned away to watch Theresa drive down the street. He heard a footstep and then got hit in the head.

Harry woke up to see he was held captive in a glass box. He looked around and saw Cronus walking towards him. Harry closed his eyes and pretended to be a sleep.

**Back at the house**

"Theresa, are you ready?" Jay yelled up the stairs. The seven hero's had been invited to a dance/dinner. All the guys were wearing suits. Jay looked stunning but of course, Neil had out done him.

"Yeah Jay, I'm ready" Theresa said walking down the stairs. She was wearing a Happy Go Lovely dress. She wore her hair in spirally curls and was wearing black eyeliner.

"Wow Theresa! I know I never really compliment anyone, but tonight you look hot!" Neil said. "I'm still the best looking so don't go getting full of yourself, I hate people like that!"

Jay just smiled at her and extended his arm. "C'mon Theresa we don't want to be late" They drove to the dinner/dance. "Theresa so do you know whose party this is?"

"Umm well it was in my pocket so I guess I do"

**CRONUS' HIDE OUT**

Cronus started to speak to someone. "At the strike of midnight if Harry isn't with the rest of the hero's then they will be doomed. Harry will be killed and they could never stop me from taking over the world. The prophecy says seven hero's will defeat me and so I'll take out one and then they'll be defenseless"

Harry could not believe what he heard. He had to get out! Meanwhile Theresa and Jay were dancing away. No thoughts of Harry popped into their heads. The clock ticked and there was twenty minutes until midnight. Cronus had left to go to the dance. Harry struggled; he continued to push on the glass.

**At the Dance**

Cronus stood up on a table.

"The time has come. You kids can't stop me now!" Cronus announced to the class.

"Cronus! We can stop you there's seven of us and one of you," Jay yelled.

"No there's not seven. I take it you have not noticed Harry is missing…As soon as this clock strikes midnight there will be no one to save…

"Wrong Cronus!" A voice shouted.

**A/N:** _**Ohh I wonder who that is! Who's gonna stop Cronus now. Thanks for the reviews for my first chapter…they are greatly appreciated. Please tell me who you think it is and what you thought of this chapter? R&R thanks,**_

_**Nicoleee ox.**_


End file.
